thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Charmed Ones (TUAU)
The Charmed Ones are a prophesied sisterhood of three witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are known as the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth and are dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Each Charmed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; the prophecy states that the eldest has the power to move things with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time, and the youngest can see into the future. The magical bond between these sisters is known as The Power of Three, and is said to be the strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Triquetra. History The history of the Charmed Ones goes all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem Witch Trials. Melinda possessed all three original Charmed powers; the powers of Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, and Premonition, and was the creator of the Warren Book of Shadows. When the warlock, Matthew Tate, exposed Melinda's secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But shortly before her death, Melinda prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, finally culminating in the arrival of three sisters, which would be known as the Charmed Ones. The Arrival of the Sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe were born in between the years of 1991 and 1999. In 1991, their mother, Patty, had a brief affair with her Whitelighter, Sam Wilder, and conceived Prue. Since it was forbidden for Whitelighters and witches to fall in love and have children, they were forced to conceal their relationship and Patty lied about Prue's parentage, claiming her husband Victor Bennett to be the father. In 2001, Patty was killed by a Water Demon and Sam fell from grace out of guilt for not protecting her. Victor was soon pushed away by the constant demon attacks and grew frightened of his children’s powers. So they could live some semblance of a normal life, their grandmother, Grams, cast a spell to bind their powers for protection and erased their memories of being witches. In early 2018, Phoebe moved away from home shortly after their grandmother's passing. Six months later, she moved back in with Piper and Prue. That night, their family spirit board directed her up to the attic. By going upstairs, Phoebe finds her family's Book of Shadows and cast the spell on the first page, which fully unbound their powers, allowing them to become the Charmed Ones. The sisters encountered countless manifestations of evil as they explored their origins. By vanquishing these dark forces, others came to realize the Charmed Ones had appeared, and slowly they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. As their bond as sisters strengthened, so did the Power of Three. Eventually, the sisters not only developed magical strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. Powers and Abilities As witches, the Charmed Ones have a natural affinity for the mystic arts. Each Charmed One is particularly skilled at one of the most basic components of witchcraft. For example, Prue is the best at making potions due to her scientific knowledge, and Phoebe is the best spell-writer due to her creativity and dedication to her Charmed heritage. Although Piper's basic Wiccan skills were good, her specialty was more at thinking and devising plans and helping innocents, respectively. The Charmed Ones are also incredibly naturally magical, possessing an internal spring from which mystical energies flows. While most human magicians must rely upon external sources of power from which to draw upon in order to practic magic, the Charmed Ones can use their internal power source wherever and whenever they want. Due to the nature of their power source (i.e. an inward one personal to them), they have a unique connection with magic and because of this, they are able to tap into it in a unique way through personal powers (i.e. Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis, and etc.). Due to the fact that powers are linked to one's emotions, when one of the sisters becomes emotionally distressed, her powers will be affected. If all three sisters are distressed at the same time, their combined magic (The Power of Three) will be weakened. Since the Book of Shadows is also linked to the sisters' bond, when their combined magic is weakened, so is the power of their book. This makes the book vulnerable to evil. Unique Powers Aside from their ability to cast spells, each Charmed One possesses separate supernatural powers which are destined to grow and advance over the years. These powers are linked to each other, which is how their advancements are 'selected'. Each Charmed One possesses one of Melinda Warren's powers (more commonly referred to as "The Warren Powers") and are given by seniority; Telekinesis, Temporal Stasis and Precognition, respectively. The Power of Three Although each sister has proven herself to be a powerful witch in her own right, the combined magic of the Charmed Ones, known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies. When all three sisters are gathered, their powers are united as one. Said to be the most powerful form of magic, the Power of Three is rooted in the Charmed Ones' bond as sisters. It is their love for each other that makes the bond and the magic of each sister stronger. The Power of Three also has its own spell, called the Power of Three Spell. It is said that no demon or warlock, or any other magical being can withstand the Power of Three. Although some have come far into the destruction of the Power of Three, either through trickery or some higher source of demonic being, none have succeeded in accomplishing this. Telepathy :Phoebe: Piper? Prue? Can you hear me? :Piper: Phoebe? How did you cast a power of one spell? :Phoebe: I didn't. I heard your last thoughts. I think we can read each other's minds now. :Prue: Maybe it's an evolution of our power. One day we might be able to communicate like this without Rennek's magical boost. :Piper: Great. Just what I need. The two of you in my head whenever you want. The Charmed Ones share a telepathic link with each other. They first revealed this during the events of the Crone taking their senses. It can be presumed that they could also hears the thoughts of other around them if they focused on it, because Phoebe was the sister to lose her hearing and when confronting the Kazi Demon she was seen communicating with him as if her hearing was perfectly fine, even when his head was turned. Years Later, Phoebe once again used this bond to communicate with her sisters in two different dimensions at the same time. However, on this occasion she also used an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell to help make the connection. This also caused Phoebe to experience mental fatigue the longer she maintained the connection. While in Rennek's Dome the sisters were not only able to communicate psychically with each other, but they were also able to cast a non-verbal power of three spell to free themselves. According to Prue, the dome let the sisters tap into the point their power will grow to. But it will be some time before they reach that level naturally. Weaknesses * Distraction: * Emotions: * Herbs: * Magic: * Mortality: * Overexertion: The Book of Shadows Like any other witch, the Charmed Ones have a Book of Shadows. This is the magical tome of the Warren line of witches and is said to be the most powerful and coveted tome in the entire world. It contains spells and potions created and collected by their ancestors, many of which being from the Charmed Ones' grandmother; Grams. It also contains information about various demons and histories that were passed down throughout the generations. More than half of the spells written inside are designed specifically to be used by the Power of Three. The Charmed Ones' bond with the Book Connected to the Charmed Ones is the Book of Shadows. This magical artifact is believed to be the "source" of their magic. The strength and power of the Book depends on the strength of the Charmed Ones' sisterly bond as well as each sister's individual emotional state. If they are not 'connected' with each other, the Book's defenses lower. On the other hand, the stronger the connection, the more powerful the Book of Shadows' magic becomes. This has been proven many times when a certain evil attempted to steal the Book of Shadows. The Triquetra on the cover of the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, resembles their bond; The Power of Three. It is known as the family's symbol. Whenever the sisters are in turmoil and use their powers on each other in an offensive way, the triquetra will split, resembling the broken bond. The leaves of the triquetra disconnect and the circle will vanish. As a result, the book will lose its powers, as will the sisters'. The only way to restore everything is for the sisters to bond with each other again and solve their problems. Protecting itself from Evil At the very early beginning, the Charmed Ones had yet to grow a tight bond with each other and their book. Evil was able to touch the book, but could not move it out of the manor. As the sisters grew closer and their powers stronger, their book grew stronger as well. It was able to move itself when evil wanted to touch it and later on, even create a shield around itself that could electrocute demons. When the sisters are all emotionally weakened, the book will lose its strength and power, leaving it vulnerable to be taken by evil. When a demon is then able to steal the book, its power will shift and it will protect itself from good. The only way for good to reclaim the book is for the sisters to bond with their book again, by casting "The Power of Three Spell".